Follow the Leader
by Figgy
Summary: One by one the New Recruits contemplate what the future might bring---short chaps
1. Follow the Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters. Be glad I don't---I'd warp all their little minds.  
  
A/N: Whoa, my first Evo fic---and it's really more of a ficlet. I didn't even mean for it turn out like it did---I ended up focusing on a character that I hadn't even thought about. This may be confusing---and its serious, strangely serious considering the main character is anything but---- Slightly OOC, I guess. Oooh, well.  
  
Timeline---Pretty much anytime after the New Recruits join---probably after Joyride-hell, it could be after Cajun Spice, as long as no one cares that Jubes and Rahne are back---Come on, everyone knows they're gonna have to come back eventually!!  
  
Follow the Leader  
  
Bored. Bored. So bored. So disgustingly, despairingly bored.  
  
The students of the Xavier Institute were bored.  
  
And a large group of bored teenagers was always a bad thing, but when adding in the fact of nearly superhero like powers-it could be become downright dangerous for anyone that happened to cross their path.  
  
Which led the students back to where they were, specifically in the Rec Room---each lounging around with nearly matching expressions of exasperated boredom. Half of them weren't even allowed to leave the Institute---boredom had been temporarily relieved after a bout of 'Let's steal the X-Van'. Too bad it had led to a premature stop at the front gate when Logan had jumped out in front of them and the Professor's voice had come ringing through their heads.  
  
Bobby's head was still ringing from the telepath's order to return to the house-plus, the lovely addition of a week of grounding. So, now, he, Amara, Ray, Jubes, and Jamie weren't allowed to leave. But that didn't explain the others.  
  
Kitty and Kurt were arguing in the corner-it looked like Kitty was trying to get Kurt to eat some sort of misshapen cookie-or maybe it was a brown mushroom with spots. Were chocolate chips supposed to turn green? Bobby tilted his head, considering the question-eyeing the "cookie" with morbid curiosity. How did she manage to ruin such simple things? Muffins, cookies, brownies-things that even HE could make and yet she always managed to turn them into some sort of science project gone horribly wrong.  
  
Maybe he could slip Principal Kelly one of her creations. Ding dong the principal's dead, the principal's dead.  
  
He snickered softly, like the others he had come face to face with the bigoted principal and his "ideals". Going to school was like walking through a mine field-sometimes you made it to the other side, other times you had to face the explosions. He didn't get it as bad as the older X-Men, but no mutant went unscathed.  
  
Bobby stretched his feet out further, taking over the entire couch, his arms settled comfortably behind his head as he continued to observe his classmates. Jubilee and Amara were gossiping in low tones near the window. Amara propped up in the window seat while Jubes sat on the floor-her attention half on Amara and the other half on the polish she was dabbing on her toes. Bobby watched with lazy interest, as Jubilee became excited by something Amara said, her hand reaching out wildly, knocking over the polish. The two girls gasped as the sunny yellow nail polish seeped into the floor.  
  
"Damn! That was my last bottle!" Jubilee let out a defeated sigh as the two girls went about grabbing towels to clean up the mess.  
  
"Think anyone will notice?" Amara's nose wrinkled in disgust, as the polish seeped through the towel and stained her hand yellow.  
  
"Nah. They haven't noticed that huge blue stain on the curtains, yet, now have they?" The two shared a grin before returning to the mess at hand.  
  
Bobby sighed---well, that had been sooooooo interesting. Man..  
  
He scanned the room and saw that Ray had brought his laptop with him and was quietly typing, his eyes never leaving the screen. Across from the Static King was Roberto, his dark eyes watching Ray warily. Though, the two could be civil to one another---even somewhat friendly, there was a silent competition always waging. It was like living with Evan and Pietro---except where those two actually fought---Ray and Roberto held endless staring contests.  
  
Boring.  
  
Jamie was reading a book.. No, make that comic book. Hmmm.. Looked sorta cool, actually. He'd definitely have to borrow it.  
  
Scott and Jean had left about five minutes ago, during the polish incident- something about needing to study. He snorted, if studying consisted of trying to inhale each other while swapping as much spit as possible then yeah, they were studying. He'd been tempted to spy, gather a little blackmail, but he'd already done that two days ago..  
  
Hey. Where did Sam and Rahne go?  
  
Bobby suddenly sat up, gaining the attention of his fellow New Recruits. They all watched him expectantly and he flashed a cocky, yet goofy grin. But inside, he couldn't help but worry sometimes when they all watched him like that. He knew that kind of look. He'd seen it plenty of times. When the X-Men watched Scott. A leader look. A look that said "Ok, now let's hear your plan. Let's follow your lead."  
  
A while back it wouldn't have bothered him to be considered a leader. Hell, he would've loved it. He was a glutton for the spotlight. But back then it would've just meant silly pranks or crazy joyrides. But now, with things so crazy. One day those plans would be turned to something more serious, where the situation involved life or death.  
  
He didn't want to be their leader. He didn't want to be the one to lead them into battle. But he knew that when the time came, it would be him they turned to. Because the New Recruits weren't really part of the X-Men, they were their own group-their own special section of X-Men, and no matter how much they looked up to Scott, it was Bobby they relied on. It was Bobby they trusted.  
  
The grin slowly faded and the girls exchanged worried glances, as Bobby suddenly frowned and began to massage his temples.  
  
He didn't want this. He didn't need this. He just wanted to be normal-to goof off with his friends, to flirt with Jubes, to go to school.. To be normal. He didn't mind putting himself in dangerous positions-heck, fighting the Acolytes had been one of the most exciting experiences of his life! But the idea of someone getting hurt because of him, because of a decision he'd made..  
  
That was different.  
  
But he was Bobby. The clown, the prankster, the leader of the wild and crazy New Mutants.  
  
So, he forced a wide grin-erasing the worry in his comrades' eyes, as he spoke up mischievously, "So, where do you suppose Sam and Rahne disappeared to?" He waggled his eyebrows for extra effect and was instantly rewarded with five mischievous grins.  
  
"Ooh la la." Jubilee sang, "Not so innocent, are they?"  
  
Amara giggled, "Those two are too cute!"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, "Every time someone's got a crush, you think they're 'too cute'."  
  
She sniffed haughtily, "You're just jealous cause no one could possibly have a crush on you, Ray."  
  
Roberto was laughing while Ray had stood up, his hands crackling with energy. "Why, I oughta---."  
  
"Can't talk about them like that without proof." Jamie interrupted, tossing aside the comic book as he edged closer to the older kids.  
  
Bobby nodded, rubbing his hands together evilly, "So we get proof!"  
  
That was all it took---they were gone, out of the room, the group nearly stampeding down the hall in search of their lost companions. Bobby was with them, grinning and laughing. But inside his mind flinched, at how easily they all followed him. How they nodded and agreed when he whispered his silly plan.  
  
Watching them each get into position for some serious blackmail spying, only one thought crossed his mind---over and over and over.  
  
One day, I'm gonna be leading them into something far more dangerous, far more deadly. I'll have to order them to place their lives in danger, I'll have to watch them get hurt for the greater good. I'll have to be their leader, their friend, their counsel, their shoulder..  
  
And he knew that day wasn't that far off, not anymore..  
  
But it wasn't today, it wasn't yet-so for now, he grinned and bore the weight of responsibility, praying that it didn't crush him. 


	2. Something to Fight For

Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters---wow, what a shocker.  
  
A/N: After writing Bobby's little introspective thingy, I couldn't help but start to think about the other New Mutants---and thus, I think I've accidentally started some sort of series----each piece looks at the same scene, but through one of the other mutant's eyes. Meaning, while Bobby was thinking his spill---this is what one of the others was thinking at the same time---in this case, it's our favorite Bezerker.  
  
And many thanks to those that reviewed!!! I'm glad ya'll didn't think Bobby was OOC-hopefully, the others won't be either----also-I know exactly what ya mean UnknownSource. I can't remember one story that has the New Mutants as the main characters, with the X-Men taking the backseat. And I am thinking about writing something longer---and with more of a focus on the Recruits fighting-after I finish these ^___^ Thanks again to everyone!  
  
PS---Not all of these are angsty---guess that means I gotta change the genre..  
  
Something to Fight For  
  
He didn't know why he'd agreed to go with the others when they'd decided to swipe the Van. Again. Maybe it was his rebellious side, everyone knew he didn't like to always follow the rules. But still, he really didn't know why he'd gone along with it. Maybe it was because Bobby had been so fierce when they'd been planning the car-theft.  
  
The boy was a couple years younger than he was, but when he started to speak. There was something about Bobby's voice, the way he could sound so commanding yet so. charismatic? Was that the word he was searching for? Ray shrugged, rolling his shoulders to try and ease some of the tension from sitting for so long in front of the computer.  
  
Whatever the reason was, he'd gone with the younger mutants-hell, he'd been the one driving. Grinning wildly as they'd rounded the driveway's bend, turning the radio up as loud as it could go just because it was annoying Amara. It had been his bickering with the fiery princess that had made him nearly run Wolverine down---one Logan pancake, coming right up.  
  
His eyes squeezed shut, as he remembered Amara's panicked scream as he'd slammed on the brakes. Later, the others would assume it had been the near collision with Logan and the following grounding that had put him in such a silent mood.  
  
But the truth of the matter was, he couldn't get Amara's scream out of his head. It rang in his ears, the utter terror conveyed in that one high pitched screech. It made his blood run cold and his skin crawl. He hated it. And he hated the fact that he hated it.  
  
He'd never expected to make friends at the Institute. He'd come just because it was either this, the sewers, or that run down dump owned by the Brotherhood. He wasn't an A class student or very social-he had a bad temper and an even worse mouth. But somewhere, along the way he'd started to care for the others. Had somehow bonded with the guys, had found himself involved in crazy and completely idiotic pranks, had actually sat somewhat quietly through a thirty minute "girl chat"---things he'd never have done before.  
  
And the idea of one of them getting hurt.  
  
The idea of Amara getting hurt.  
  
His hands paused their mindless typing, as he stared at the screen. Amara. The haughty, arrogant, fiery Nova Roma Princess who couldn't stand not getting her way---stubborn, girly, airhead, prep, hot-headed. Ever since they'd met, he couldn't remember them not fighting---there was always something to argue about. So, why did he care if she got hurt? All she did was annoy him. Hell, the only person worse than her was Roberto-----and at least he couldn't screech like a banshee.  
  
But her scream. her terror.  
  
He felt the sudden urge to steal a glance toward her, she was only a few feet away. Her voice was pitched in a low whisper, as she and Jubilee talked. Probably about boys and clothes and "Oh, my god, did you see so and so with so and so?!"  
  
But he didn't look.  
  
He wouldn't look.  
  
Especially not with HIM watching him so intently. God, couldn't the jerk go find some sunlight to bask in?? The idiot would probably have loved that- Roberto was a show off and a half. And he was definitely not going to let Roberto see him glancing toward Amara. The idiot would probably think it was something it wasn't and the next thing he knew there'd be some wild rumor going around the mansion about how he was wildly in love with Amara.  
  
Yeah, right. Whatever. Jerk.  
  
Focus, Ray, focus. This essay was due in a couple of days and he'd been putting it off for a week. Well, now he'd have plenty of time to finish the damn thing. Stupid van, stupid rules, stupid Logan---Hell, stupid Roberto. The other boy hadn't even been there, but Ray was sure there was some way the sun-loving jerk was to blame.  
  
Stupid Amara with her damn screaming.  
  
Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?! Why couldn't he get it out of his head? He'd heard her scream before-hell, he'd heard all of them scream. Danger Room sessions could get seriously dangerous, thus the term 'Danger' Room. He'd seen them in trouble, he'd fought alongside them in much more serious situations than a car accident that hadn't even happened.  
  
But he'd never been the one responsible. He'd never been the one that had nearly hurt them.. All because he wasn't focusing.  
  
If she had gotten hurt because of him.  
  
Ray nearly jumped, as Bobby suddenly flung himself forward-the IceMan's eyes glittering with mischief. Ray leaned back in his chair, letting it tilt backward, dangerously close to tipping over. His eyes were locked on the younger boy, watching as he grinned widely---something was up, some prank, some sudden idea to relieve his boredom.  
  
With Bobby, something was always up. Usually something stupid and insane. Yet, he always went along. He always followed, because suddenly the most idiotic plans sounded brilliant when Bobby worded them right. Ray recognized the ability, he'd seen it in Callisto---the leader of the Morlocks. He knew what Bobby would one day become and, as he watched Bobby's grin slip into something more serious, he could only offer his sympathy to the other boy. Ray wasn't leadership material, he knew that--- he liked that. Unlike some of the younger recruits, he knew what being a leader could entail. And he knew he wanted no part in it.  
  
When the time came for them to fight, to face the world that despised them-- --he'd fight. That's what he did---he fought and he followed the orders of people more suited for strategy. That was just the way the world was.  
  
Bobby was grinning again.  
  
Ray sneaked a glance toward the girls, watching as they watched Bobby.  
  
He would fight. He was meant to fight. But people like them, like her. They shouldn't have to fight.  
  
But that wasn't how the world worked. Life wasn't fair. So, he'd just have to fight harder-fight more and more, fight so that people like her didn't have to. Fight till he made the world fair.  
  
"So, where do you suppose Sam and Rahne disappeared to?" Bobby finally spoke; the others all jumping at the chance for something to occupy their time.  
  
"Ooh la la." Jubilee jumped to her feet, smirking as she motioned with her hands. "Not so innocent, are they?"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, they all knew the most Sam and Rahne could possibly be doing was a lot of stuttering and accidental hand-holding. Those two were more oblivious than anyone he'd ever known.  
  
A soft giggle escaped Amara and Ray decided he liked the sound-it was very girly and soft and it reminded him of the color pink. He didn't know why he liked it, but as soon as she'd done it, he found he couldn't take his eye off her. "Those two are too cute!"  
  
Roberto was watching him. Smirking. Ray could feel the other boy's eyes boring into him. He frowned, rolling his eyes as he spoke-his annoyed tone directed more to Sunspot than Amara. "Every time someone's got a crush, you think they're 'too cute'."  
  
Fire flashed within Amara's eyes, as she pointedly stuck her nose up at Ray. "You're just jealous cause no one could possibly have a crush on you, Ray."  
  
Bitch. Utter bitch. How could for one second he'd possibly entertained the idea of her being anything other than a stuck-up snob?!  
  
The chair nearly toppled as he stood up, electricity pulsating between his fingers as he glared down at the girl. "Why, I oughta---."  
  
Jamie interrupted his tirade. Which was a good thing because honestly he didn't know what he oughta have done.  
  
It wasn't like her words meant anything, any ways. What could she possibly know about anything? She was so annoying and stuck-up and cold and bitchy and such a damn witch! Every time he tried to be somewhat civil she had to go and---  
  
Amara's hand brushed against his clenched fist, the electricity long since gone. They were leaving the room, following Bobby on another one of his bound to get them all grounded for another week plans.  
  
And her hand brushed his.  
  
Light, subtle, and fiery hot.  
  
Then she was walking past him, talking animatedly with Jubilee.  
  
His hand burned. And it had nothing to do with her mutation.  
  
What the hell had this place done to him?! 


End file.
